Poisoned Earth Kineticist
While many kineticists have ties to the earth element, some are able to wield the powers of poisoned earth; in other words, radiation. Such kineticists are rare on most worlds, but are most commonly found in areas of very advanced technology, although some may come from other worlds or planes where radiation is more common. Given the great, insidious power of radiation, the vast majority of poisoned earth kineticists are evil, perhaps as a result of their minds becoming corrupted, or perhaps such kineticists automatically became attuned to poisoned earth when they became geokineticists. Alignment A poisoned earth kineticist cannot be good-aligned. Primary Element A poisoned earth kineticist must select earth or poison as their primary element. This alters elemental focus. This doesn’t prevent this archetype from being used with other archetypes that alter elemental focus so long as they still allow the kineticist to choose earth or poison as their primary element. Irradiating Infusion (Su) At 1st level, a poisoned earth kineticist gains irradiating infusion as a bonus infusion. This replaces the 1st-level infusion. Detect Radioactivity (Su) At 2nd level, a poisoned earth kineticist gains detect radioactivity as a bonus utility wild talent. This ability replaces the utility gained at 2nd level. Radiation Resistance (Ex) At 6th level, a poisoned earth kineticist gains immunity to low level radiation. This immunity extends to medium level radiation at 11th level, and to high level radiation at 16th level. If they have the radioactivity adaptation wild talent, the grade of radiation to which they are immune improves by one; for example, from low to medium. This replaces internal buffer. Greater Irradiating Infusion (Su) At 9th level, a poisoned earth kineticist gains greater irradiating infusion as a bonus infusion. This replaces the 9th-level infusion. Poisoned Earth Master (Ex) At 20th level, a poisoned earth kineticist becomes immune to all poison effects, including those of severe radiation. They constantly radiate moderate level radiation in a 10-foot radius, and low level radiation in a further 10-foot radius beyond that. The DC to resist this radiation is 20 + the poisoned earth kineticist’s Constitution modifier. This effect cannot be deactivated. Consequently, most poisoned earth kineticists of this level limit contact with creatures that are not immune to such radiation, or at least, with those creatures that they wish to continue working with. At the GM’s discretion, objects and areas that such people spend a lot of time around may radiate low level radiation. This ability replaces omnikinesis. =Unique Wild Talents= Poisoned earth kineticists may learn the following unique wild talents: 'I'rradiate Element(s) 'earth or poison; Type utility (Sp); '''Level '''4; '''Burn '''3 '''Prerequisite(s) '''poisoned earth kineticist 1st '''Saving Throw '''Fortitude partial; '''Spell Resistance '''no You flood an area with radiation, as the ''irradiate spell. '''Irradiating Infusion Element(s) 'earth, machine, or poison; '''Type '''substance infusion; '''Level '''1; '''Burn '''1 '''Prerequisite(s) '''poisoned earth kineticist 1st '''Associated Blasts '''acid, antimatter, autumn, crystal, crystalline, earth, fossilized, green flame, injection, metal, meteor, mud, nightshade, noxious, petrolic, pollutic, radiation, ravaging nature, rust, shatterstorm, tundra, ultraviolet, virulent '''Saving Throw '''Fortitude negates Your blasts are mildly radioactive. All creatures that take damage from your blast are sickened for 1 round. 'Irradiating Infusion, Greater Element(s) '''earth, machine, or poison; '''Type '''substance infusion; '''Level '''4; '''Burn '''3 '''Prerequisite(s) '''irradiating infusion, poisoned earth kineticist 9th '''Associated Blasts '''acid, antimatter, autumn, crystal, crystalline, earth, fossilized, green flame, injection, metal, meteor, mud, nightshade, noxious, petrolic, pollutic, radiation, ravaging nature, rust, shatterstorm, tundra, ultraviolet, virulent '''Saving Throw '''Fortitude negates Your irradiating blasts are more virulent. All creatures that take damage from your blast are exposed to radiation. '''Blast–injury; ''save ''Fort; ''frequency ''1/round for 6 rounds; ''effect ''1 Con damage; ''cure ''2 consecutive saves.